Monsters
Within the dreamscape are countless monsters that roam the lands. Monsters are souls of the living that have become lost or have died . While they initially would look as they were in life , they slowly begin to lose their human qualities and forget their past life as they begin their transformation. This effect seems to be inherent to the dream lands themselves, with 'voices' that will start to whisper to the converting monsters that the only way to leave is to kill one of the dreamers and take over their body, as well as produce an increased hostility. Part of the transformation can be to gain 'sharp claws, wings, or tools and armour', or such. The longer they wander around, the stronger they become overtime, and sometimes they become strong enough they even appear as 'ghosts' to the living. Monsters vary in level and difficulty and while most are hostile to the guardians and other monsters, some are quite peaceful. It is possible for monsters to have more than one form, that they can access at will or after sustaining a certain amount of damage. It is also possible for these forms to be disconnected one from another, and to have different dispositions towards the dreamers (a good example would be LOMAM monster Mephita , whose second form is neutral towards the dreamers and does not seem to remember having interacted with them previous to her 'hatching'.) Monsters in general like dark places , with the exception of those native to LOCAD (for obvious reasons). As revealed by the author in a Q&A, there are 3 boss monsters per realm, and it is possible to permanently pacify/befriend them to avoid possible future betrayals through a series of interactions and quests. This is only possible with boss monsters. Monster Description Info Stats S: Monster damage capability. I: Monster intelligence. D: Monster speed and dexterity. V: Monster hit points. Type What kind of monster it is. Beast: A monster with animalistic characteristics. Shadow: A monster that is black in appearance and can mold their body at will. Fiend: A classic monster, one with a unique grotesque appearance. Undead: A monster that appears rotting. Human: A monster with no abnormalities physically. Stone: A monster that appears as living stone. Light: A monster that appears as brilliant light or light based. Ghost: A monster that has a translucent form, but does not shine bright like light based monsters; spectres. Elder abomination: A monster that has existed in the void for a long time. Forms Range between 1 (no forms) to 3. Disposition Docile: Will not fight you even if attacked. Friendly: May not fight you even if attacked. Neutral: Won't start a fight, but is willing to finish one. Hostile: Will look for any or no reason to start a fight. Berzerk: Cannot be tamed or reasoned with, won't stop until someone is dead. ** Docile and Berzerk are permanent dispositions, while friendly, neutral and hostile can change. Weakness Something that will hurt the monster more or give an advantage. Item drop Sweet loot from the monster that they would drop upon death, but also can be stolen away. Loyalty The percentage range of which a monster may double cross or betray you. Monster List Quotes on Monsters "You may not understand now, but the creatures here have another agenda in mind, those that can speak are the most trouble. Because they can persuade you to do things with the intent of betrayal in mind, so please be cautious." ''-Bambino ''"Yeah, some monsters here are harmless until you attack first, and some attack only from behind in some desperate attempt to quickly remove you." ''-Kira ''"Some monsters just don't care. They'll attack anyone." -Medo "Monsters will betray you in the end, this is fact." ''-Bambino ''"... these "monsters" were once people. They've mutated and grown into monsters bent on getting their life back. The chance of that is extremely low, but they try anyway. That's why no monster can be trusted. Some have given up and wander this land aimlessly. Some even attack other monsters for no reason. Monsters get stronger over "time". So you can run into very strong monsters or very weak monsters virtually anywhere." - Bambino "You may have doubted that monsters existed in dreams, and that they aren't real. But that is not the case in THESE types of dreams! Monsters are out there, and they wish to harm us." -Tinkerskull "The thing is, when a spot is available, all relationships go out the window. Monsters show their true sides in order to get out. Which is why it's not wise to trust monsters." ''- Medo ''"Monsters only wish to harm you. They lie and manipulate to get you to feel otherwise." - Hermes Trivia *As per Bambino , some monsters drop items when killed, though it's fairly rare . However, it's possible for a guardian to force a defeated monster to drop a particular item it carries by thinking about it. *It's confirmed by Bambino that the only way a monster could actually cross over to one of the other realms is through an outpost or a fort . It would be impossible for a monster to cross realms without having joined a guardian's party. *Animals can also turn into monsters, however, they seem to be slightly less hostile when compared with other monsters who used to be human (ex: Cujo stays faithful to Lexii, the armored creature attacked Derrick after being startled, and the one eyed creature did not attack Lucia or Derrick immediately despite having ample time to do so.) This may be because they lack the reasoning to be twisted into malice. * intrepidPioneer confirmed in Q&A's the following: ** All Monsters have a fear meter, however, it is not visible. ** Monsters do not respawn: When a monster dies and its soul is collected, it's gone forever; but new monsters do spawn. ** Monsters can and do wander through dreamworld levels intentionally- but mostly, it happens unintentionally. ** A monster's appearance is not random. It depends on themselves heavily, and the location of which they spawn/appear. ** A monster will not posses a guardian just by touching them, the intent to take over their bodies must exist for this to happen. Category:Concepts